


Inamorato

by samstoleaburger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Dating, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Language Barrier, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Reluctant Soulmates, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A <b>soulmate</b> is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, friendship, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality or compatibility and trust." [<a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soulmate">wiki</a>]</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Or in other words: the soulmates AU where I test some things out.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend of mine one day about soulmates and all the possibilities that could be done. So, without really thinking about where I'd end up, I started writing and putting down what I think could happen. You'll see what I mean when you read this. **If** you decide to give this a few minutes of your time.
> 
>  
> 
> Be warned, however, that this might take a while to update. I've got most of it planned but not _the whole thing_ , and I haven't played Assassin's Creed 3 and so on. Also haven't played it in years... So I'm spit ballin' everything. OOCness may happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Title credit goes to said friend I was talking to. I was told it's a word for a person's male lover. (I can't come up with titles to save my life, okay?) And although there's quite a few pairs mentioned up there, the sole focus of this fic is Altaïr and Ezio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak any foreign languages, so whatever is in, for example, Italian will be seen as such: " _blahblah._ " However, I'm sure we all know that Ezio saying, 'Grazie,' means, 'Thank you,' so I'll be leaving that alone.

Soulmates. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. Two halves of a soul melded into one.  
  
One would find this fascinating, a marvelous event and a dream come true. However, it was no such thing. Not really. If a person was raised on the belief that finding their soulmate was all magical and romantic then perhaps it was all of those things. Though if one were raised to hide their identifying marks, their soulmate's words, because their parents didn't believe in such a thing, then it was not viewed as something so...wonderful. Nor was it any better for those who despised same-sex relationships. Even those who lived in such an environment all their life.  
  
Altaïr was one of those individuals. His religion was strongly against homosexuality and his grandfather was more than a little old fashioned. It didn't bother him, not really. If he didn't find his soulmate, if he didn't hear the words that had etched themselves onto his skin years' prior, then there was no harm done. Altaïr would simply keep going day to day, maybe find a 'blank' and get married. They could make it work, surely.  
  
Connor had agreed with him when they sat with Malik and Kadar for lunch and talked about the first thing their soulmates would say to them. Everyone had agreed Connor's was the worst, considering...well..." _Oh shit_ " isn't exactly something someone should have on their arm. Especially not as a child. It had been easy to cover up at least. Which is exactly what Connor had been doing his whole life.  
  
Altaïr's was odd to say the least. In a sense. " _I'm not particularly fond of this either_ ," could mean a million things. It sounded formal, so perhaps he was going to be settled with someone proper and well educated. Hopefully. He wasn't sure how he'd feel if he ended up with someone he couldn't stand to be around.  
  
Kadar, however, found his soulmate and Malik was still searching. After all, he was more interested in keeping Kadar on the right track. Namely going to college and getting his bachelor's degree in medical sciences. Obviously following in Malik's footsteps, but Kadar was wholeheartedly interested in the subject so who were they to deny him the right?  
  
As they ate their meal, Connor began talking about the newest member of the animal shelter and how she was fitting in. Well, as well as a terrified kitten with a broken leg could. "I'm thinking of adopting her. She seems to like me." he contemplated, poking at his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Knowing you, you'd adopt the whole shelter if you could." Kadar looked up from his book to regard Connor and offered up a small smile. "But I think you should. She sounds like she's more at ease with you than anyone else."  
  
Altaïr bit into his burger and leaned back in his seat as he chewed. He cast a glance in Malik's direction, seeing that his friend was busing himself with his cell phone. Most likely texting Rauf about something or another. Reaching for his own phone, Altaïr typed in his pass-code before going to his own messages to see if Maria had replied yet. He furrowed his brows once he noticed that, yes, she had, but her response was a cause for concern.  
  
It seemed like Robert had done the dumbest thing and forgot their anniversary.  
  
Normally it wasn't a huge deal, most of the time, but for soulmates, anniversaries were important. The day you meet is like a melding of two souls, their fates intertwine and the lines blur until neither knows what's what. It's a day that each and every one celebrates. Kind of like a holiday but it's extremely sacred.  
  
Forgetting this anniversary was the worst thing Robert could have ever done and he'd be feeling it through their shared link.  
  
And it was going to _hurt_.  
  
Altaïr tapped his finger down to respond, gliding the pad of his finger over the keypad. _He better make it up to you before I get to him._  
  
He waited for a full minute before getting a reply. _You know just what to say to make me feel better_.

* * *

They left the diner around two thirty, waving their goodbyes and heading their separate ways. Altaïr dug into his pocket for his keys as he made his way to his car, not really paying attention to anyone around him as he did so. Until he felt a gentle tug at the back of his mind that urged him to turn around. To do so before it was too late. Altaïr froze mid-step and tightened his hold on his keys.  
  
No way. There was no way...  
  
He turned his head to peer over his shoulder to the crowd behind him and loosened his hold as the feeling started to fade. It continued to do so as Altaïr debated on what to do. Should he go after whomever was causing this? Even though he had no idea who it was, whom might be just as lost and as taken off guard as he was. Were they trying to find him?  
  
Altaïr turned, taking one step then another. He gently nudged his way past people, making sure he didn't seem too eager to get through and to his soulmate. There was no way he'd be experiencing this - this undeniable _pull_ \- if it wasn't. Altaïr could tell he wasn't gaining any ground on them the second the sensation fell away and he jerked to a stop once it completely vanished. He stood there, staring at the people milling about, a few couples with their arms linked and looking like the world was beautiful.  
  
The feeling never returned. It was gone. Just like that.  
  
He licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat before Altaïr turned around and forced himself to go back to his car. He couldn't believe it. His soulmate had been nearby and he let them get away. All because he hesitated.  
  
Altaïr unlocked the door and slid inside, shutting the door once he was in. Putting the key into the ignition, he twisted his wrist and dug his nails into his palm. _Goddammit..._ Closing his eyes, Altaïr breathed in deep, filling his lungs full of air before exhaling slowly. His shoulders slumped as he lolled his head back with a sigh.  
  
He began to tell himself that it was all right. That he didn't need happiness fall into his lap.  
  
Taking in another lungful of air before looking out the window, Altaïr pulled out of his spot.

* * *

"Ezio? You all right, man?"  
  
He blinked out of his thoughts, turning to face the man beside him and grinned. "I'm fine. What was it you were saying again?" Ezio's smile faltered at the look he was given and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Desmond, I'm fine. I just...got distracted."  
  
Desmond stared at Ezio for a long time before his eyes widened. "Holy shit. You ran into your soulmate, didn't you?" Ezio parted his lips to respond but Desmond cut him off with, "Why didn't you say anything? We should turn around and -"  
  
Ezio grabbed onto Desmond's arm just as he was about to go back the way they came and shook his head. "We wouldn't have been able to find them in the crowd. Besides, they...they're gone. I can't feel the pull anymore."  
  
"Dude, you should've _said something_." Desmond hissed, pushing Ezio's hand away and facing him with a glare. "I can't believe you sometimes. Do you know how fucking hard it is for some people to meet their soulmate in the same city? Let alone the same state?" He held up his hand to keep his friend from answering. "Whatever. I'm not gonna argue over this again. Let's just get to Rebecca's to drop off the DVDs you just had to borrow."  
  
A slow, laidback smile came to Ezio's face. "Can you blame me? She has the best collection out of all of us. You included."  
  
"Hey! I haven't had time to get more."  
  
"Yes, yes. I know." He waved his hand in an attempt to dismiss the topic and move onto other matters. " _Pardon me. I forgot how sensitive you were about your collection._ "  
  
Desmond gave a quick jab at Ezio's arm with an annoyed huff. "Speak English."  
  
Ezio laughed and began walking once again. "It's nothing important. C'mon, we can drop her movies off and see if she got more." He cast a glance over his shoulder and gave a cheeky grin once Desmond roll his eyes. "I promise to ask this time."  
  
"I call 'bullshit,' but whatever. It's not gonna stop you anyway."

* * *

They left Rebecca's empty handed. Much to Ezio's disappointment, but it was obvious she knew he was snatching DVDs when neither she or Shaun were looking. Which led to Desmond getting reprimanded for not being the mature one and stopping his roommate. Though, really, how did she expect him to do that when Ezio did whatever the hell he wanted?  
  
At least they weren't banned from coming back for another visit. Dumb as that sounds, you never knew with Shaun.  
  
So, as they made their way back to their apartment, Ezio suggested they stop by the Pizza Hut near their place and get something to eat. Which, okay, spending nearly ten to fifteen bucks was a-okay with Desmond since cooking was off the table tonight. Unless one counted frozen dinners. Though Desmond had the sneaking suspicion they were a few days old.  
  
And thus they stood in front of their apartment with two pizzas (Meat Lovers and Italian) in Ezio's hands while Desmond fiddled with his keys.  
  
"Desmond, do you just want me to -"  
  
"No. I got it. Just hold your pretty little horses." Desmond grumbled, flipping through his keys until he found the one for the deadbolt. Half of these damn keys were a mystery to him, but he knew at one point they went to something. "We're not getting pizza again. Not unless we're ordering delivery."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
He unlocked the door and let it swing open with a relieved sigh. Desmond made his way inside, stepping on the backs of his shoes to slide them off and took the boxes from Ezio. Glad to have his hands free, Ezio shut and locked the door before removing his shoes. He set them down beside Desmond's before wandering into the living room where his friend had made himself comfortable, both lids lifted to fill the air with the scent of freshly made pizza.  
  
Ezio plopped himself down on the couch as Desmond turned the TV on, not wasting any time in flipping through their small variety of channels. Each took a slice of pizza from their respective boxes and ate while Desmond stopped on a Law & Order rerun. Neither of them said anything, just munching away and watching as the victim cried while telling their story. After the second episode ended, Desmond got up and took the boxes into the kitchen to put on the counter.  
  
With his friend out of the room, Ezio ran his hand over the leather braclet on his left wrist in a self-concious manner. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he really should have spoken up when the tug made itself known instead of trying to find his soulmate while they were walking by. To go back to look for his intended, whether man or woman, and say the first thing that popped into his head. No matter how stupid it might be. If he was meant to make a bumbling fool of himself then, dammit, he'll do it and do it well.  
  
Lost in his train of thought, Ezio didn't realize Desmond had returned with two cans of beer and was offering one to him. Not only that, but he saw Ezio touching the brace with a forlorn expression. It didn't look right on him.  
  
"Dude, it's fine. I'm sure you'll run into them again. I mean, you're in the same city, so you're bound to run into each other- Ezio, are you even listening?" He huffed when he got no response and Desmond put his can down on the coffee table. Raising a hand in front of Ezio's face, he snapped his fingers. Once, twice, three times before Ezio blinked and looked up at him. "All right. Welcome back to Earth." Desmond grinned, shaking the beverage in his other hand. "Booze?"  
  
"Ah. Grazie." Ezio's hand fell from the bracelet and he took the can. He popped the tab and took a swig as Desmond sat down. A second ' _pssh_ ' echoed the first and Ezio turned to look at Desmond once he opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you're about to say, but I'm fine."  
  
"Really? 'cause you sure as hell don't look like it." he snipped. There was a stretch of silence before Desmond came to the conclusion that Ezio wasn't going to grace him with an answer. He sighed and drank for a moment, contemplating on how to broach the subject without pushing the wrong button. "Look. I'm not mad - don't you give me that look! I'm not! Okay...maybe a little. But you were right, you probably wouldn't have found them in the crowd."  
  
"That's not an apology."  
  
"Fuck you." Desmond paused to take another sip. "You can't lie and say you didn't want to go back though." He made a vague gesture to Ezio's wrist. "I know you've been dying to meet them. Hell, so am I."  
  
Ezio cupped his hands around his drink and brushed his thumb over the rim. "I did and I hope you're right, Desmond. It would suck if this was an once in a lifetime opportunity." His lips turned upward once he recalled how strong the pull was. "Who knows, they might stay after feeling it too."  
  
"Exactly!" Desmond clapped him on the back and nearly caused Ezio to lose his hold on the can.  
  
"Desmond!"  
  
"Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does everyone remember the 'Slice of Life' tag above? Yeah. That's basically what this chapter is. I haven't touched it since I got partway through Connor's spot (when I was first typing this fic out) and forgot what I originally had planned, but know that I **do** have an idea for chapter three.
> 
> On another note, this also gives a little insight into the whole soulmate business and the relationships the characters have with one another.
> 
> Please don't kill me. I was trying to get back into the swing of the style I had going on in this story.

The animal shelter was bustling with activity as workers bused themselves with cleaning the kennels. A small pup known as Oswald managed to escape and ran from one of the employees chasing him down. A woman tugged at the leash attached to a greyhound's collar to keep him from from following Oswald's example as he bounded past. The pup yipped as he skid while turning a corner and fell flat on his belly.  
  
"Oswald, no! Bad!" the young woman called, jogging down the hall and trying to avoid running into anyone. "Come back here!"  
  
There was a whistle that caught the puppy's attention. Oswald rose his head, ears perked up and looked around to find the source. Another ' _fweet_ ' came and Oswald took off down the hall once he caught sight of Connor crouched down with his fingers near his mouth. Not to mention a treat in his other hand.  
  
Oswald ran like he was hellbent on getting that treat and the girl chasing him kept calling after him. Until she rounded the corner and saw that Connor had the pup eating out of his hand, that is. Heaving a sigh, she watched as Connor picked Oswald up and tucked the puppy in the crook of his arm.  
  
"I'm _so_ sorry. I looked away for one second and he tore off." she said as Connor approached, handing her Oswald while shrugging.  
  
"He is rambunctious."  
  
The teen nodded and cradled the pup. "Yeah. Thanks, Connor." With that, she turned and made her way back to the dog kennel. All the while lecturing Oswald and, "If you weren't cute, I'd be _so_ mad at you."  
  
Connor waited until she was no longer in view before turning around and making his way to the cat kennel. He passed a couple looking at an orange tabby, taking note of how she was staring at them in awe. Maybe today was her day to be taken into a loving family. As pleasant as the thought was, Connor knew better than to get his hopes too high. Doesn't mean he wasn't crossing his fingers when the woman said, "I think she likes you, Tom."  
  
Reaching the carrier he was intending to check in on, Connor opened it and leaned over to be face-to-face with a black calico. The kitten backed into the corner stared at him with an unwavering gaze. Connor stayed right where he was, looking her over and seeing little bite marks on the cast encased around the kitten's leg. He returned his eyes to the kitten's, offering up a small smile before pulling back and closing the door.  
  
It wouldn't do to startle her or make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
He blinked and turned to see Rhonda standing in the doorway with the front desk's phone in hand. She had her opposite hand covering the mouthpiece and seemed unsure whether or not she was interrupting him at the moment. After a couple seconds of silence, Connor nodded to let her know she wasn't causing an inconvenience.  
  
"Your mom's on the phone."  
  
"Thank you, Rhonda." Connor went over to relieve her of the phone. They exchanged a nod and Rhonda made her way back to the front as Connor held the device up to his ear. "Hello, mother."  
  
"Good morning, Connor. How are you?"

* * *

"I still can't believe he bought me flowers. _Flowers_. Of all things!"  
  
Altaïr shook his head at Maria's outrage. "You would think that he would know better." He leaned over to grab the can of soda he'd set aside earlier and popped the tab as Maria drank from her bottle of water. "Did he apologize?"  
  
"No! To add insult to injury, he had the florist write it on the card and figured that would fix forgetting our anniversary. Funny thing is, the florist even told him that it was a stupid idea." Maria rubbed her temple, closing her eyes and heaving a sigh. "I know Robert _felt_ bad, but he could have at least said it. Or something."  
  
Altaïr nodded, slow and with a hint of hesitancy.  
  
He wanted to say he understood but they knew he really didn't. The link between soulmates wasn't something one could assume they knew about when they hadn't felt it themselves. It was beautiful, touching, loving but was also sad, depressing, damaging and even devastating. Soulmates had various kinds of links and each was different in some form or another.  
  
And just because two destined souls were meant to be, that didn't mean cheating (if they were a couple) or anything close to was off limits. That was the most common misconception.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maria." Altaïr reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. "If you want, I'll take you out next week and we can go wherever you want."  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "Making Robert look like an idiot will just make it worse. Besides, he's probably still mad that I threw the flowers out."  
  
"You threw them out?" Altaïr's eyes widened as he lowered his hand. He did the quick math and felt a pang of pity for Robert despite how he'd upset Maria. "Those weren't cheap..."  
  
"I know, but I wanted him to know that giving me flowers doesn't mean I'll forgive him. You said it yourself, he should know that I don't like them."  
  
"He should since you told me off when I did it. I'm still sorry that I forgot about your birthday." Altaïr looked down on his hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand and pursing his lips. Maria had forgiven him, understanding that he had been working like crazy but it had stung since they had been friends since Middle School. "Do you think he'll make up for it?"  
  
"I was just about to tell you that he planned to take me somewhere nice this weekend." Maria placed her water bottle on the table and turned her focus to Altaïr as he took a quick sip of his soda. "It's just a rough patch, Altaïr. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I know. I just don't get why he couldn't bother to remember something as important as your anniversary as a pair."  
  
She gave a half-hearted shrug and looked over to a picture that was hanging on the wall. It was of when Robert and Maria had been at the park for a date, their faces mashed together and smiling like a couple madly in love. "Well...we're still only human, even if fate decides to give us a hint at our happy ending that we have to make. It's going to hurt, but it's up to us on whether or not we move on."  
  
That made more sense than it should have and Altaïr rose his gaze to catch the soft expression crossing Maria's face. "If I haven't said it before, I'm happy for you two."  
  
Maria snorted. "Even though you hate Robert's guts."  
  
He smirked. "Never thought he was good enough for you. Still don't."  
  
She laughed as she smacked his arm. "Be nice! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"  
  
"Like you don't say anything bad about him."  
  
"I know I do, but I still love him and I make sure he knows that every day."  
  
Altaïr groaned, covering his face and slouching in his seat. "I really don't need to know about your sex life, Maria." Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head before kicking Altaïr as hard as she could. Which happened to be hard enough because he cried out, "Ow!" and got as far away as he could in one scoot. "I was kidding!"  
  
"Uh-huh. When was the last time you had someone over?"  
  
"Oh, no. No. We are not discussing this."  
  
"Oh really? Because you seemed to want to when you brought up mine."  
  
"And I sincerely apologize for that."  
  
Karma was still a bitch because Maria would not back down.  
  
To be perfectly honest, he deserved it. Even if he insisted otherwise.

* * *

Ezio slipped his hair-tie around his wrist and raked his fingers through his hair to pull back so he could put it in a ponytail. He furrowed his brows as he watched Desmond riffle through the linen closet for Monopoly for later when they went to Lucy's. Rebecca had come to the conclusion last week that it would be a good idea to have an impromptu game night and to have fifty bucks riding on who was the last to throw in the towel. Which meant this could take hours and lots of beer to get through.  
  
Especially when everyone knew Shaun and Ezio were usually the last ones standing. Unless they made a temporary truce with someone to take the other out. Though that was few and far between.  
  
"Think we should get a pizza on the way?" Desmond asked, glancing over his shoulder after a brief pause in his search. "I know we're gonna be trashed by the time Rebecca gives up."  
  
That was true and everyone knew this. Rebecca would keep on playing and not stop until she had a good chance at nabbing the ante _she_ came up with. A complete curveball, not to mention decided without anyone else agreeing. However, that was Rebecca and they wouldn't have her any other way.  
  
Ezio pursed his lips to stall for a minute, holding his hair in a loose fist and worked the tie off his wrist to tie his hair. "Well..." Once he finished, Ezio dropped his hands and crossed his arms as he leaned back into the couch. "I could call Lucy and ask if she needs us to get anything. No sense in buying one if she already ordered something."  
  
Desmond furrowed his brows then shrugged and went back to digging. "Yeah. Do that while I - got it!" With a triumphant cry, Desmond pulled the board game out and shut the closet door. "Dude, I swear, you have enough shit for a garage sale in there."  
  
"I don't have that much."  
  
Desmond shook the box. "Try telling that to my game."  
  
Ezio rolled his eyes and sat up, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his cell phone. "I can assure you that your game is in one piece. Now, if you don't mind, I have a call to make." He shot Desmond a look when he opened his mouth to protest. "One that will either save us time or let us know what to get."  
  
Huffing, Desmond turned on his heel and made his way to the kitchen while Ezio called Lucy. "Tell her we'll be there in an hour!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know." Ezio pushed to stand and held his phone to his ear once he pressed 'Call.'  
  
He listened to the ringing for a total of three times before Lucy answered, immediately informing Ezio that she had ordered Chinese takeout and, "If you don't want it, go get something because I'm not ordering anything else."  
  
"Ah, yes. I was just about to ask if you wanted us to get anything."  
  
"Really?" Her surprise was evident in her voice. "Oh. Well, thank you for thinking about it."  
  
" _You're welcome and I do hope I get a kiss for it later._ "  
  
"English, you pervert."  
  
"Why, Lucy! I would never!" Ezio had the decency to sound ashamed but the coy smile said otherwise. He knew that the language barrier drove his friends crazy, but it was fun to tease (and flirt) without getting smacked for it. Not that he'd ever cheat on his soulmate, who he had yet to meet but still, or be a 'homewrecker.' "Do you need us to pick anything up? Chips? Napkins?"  
  
"Why would I need - nevermind. Would you two just get your butts over here before Becca does and harps on you to hurry up?"  
  
"We'll be there in an hour. Desmond finally found his game and is getting everything else."  
  
"It took him that long to find it? Wow. I thought he was kidding when he said you had a lot of stuff."  
  
Ezio shot a look toward the kitchen. "Ah, well...I must be going."  
  
"Right. Just hurry up and don't kill Desmond."  
  
"Of course not." He hung up and kept his eyes on the doorway to the kitchen. There was a long moment of silence before, "Desmond!"  
  
"I told you to get rid of it when we moved and that if you didn't I'd tell _everyone_. I friggin' warned you but you didn't listen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _**know**_ that Maria throwing out the flowers was mean, however, I've talked to someone who's done it and they flat-out told me, "A man always gives you flowers when he's done something wrong, but just because he gives you flowers doesn't mean you have to forgive him." I'm sure some people have the same mindset, but it's not something to attack them over. At least, I don't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter we have Ezio's side of living...

They arrived at Lucy's door at five, just barely beating Rebecca and Shaun there. Lucy opened the door with an egg roll clenched between her teeth and Desmond snorted, "Wow. Attractive." which ended with him getting 'the look.' He snapped his mouth shut and Ezio couldn't stop the laugh that burst out at the sight. His shoulders were rocking and his face was flushed by the time he was done.  
  
Lucy grabbed at the egg roll and took a step back to usher them inside. "So you two decided to join us?"  
  
"Yes." Ezio nudged Desmond inside and ventured into the kitchen where their dinner was waiting. Lucy shut the door and joined them at the table, raising a brow as Desmond snatched the rice from Ezio. With a grumble, Ezio reached for the crab ragoon instead. "We wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she took another bite out of her roll and plopped down in the chair across from Ezio. "You're just sick of pizza."  
  
He flashed a nervous grin. "Guilty."  
  
Desmond scooped a small pile onto his plate and set the box down. "Don't let him fool you. He's just glad he doesn't need to spend money." He reached for the sweet sauce, popping the lid off and tipping it to get a generous amount on the rice. "'sides, he was rushing me to get out the door."  
  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you."  
  
"Please. We all know Lucy would avenge me."  
  
Lucy held up her hand. "Don't drag me into this." She flicked her wrist, stabbing a finger in Desmond's direction. "You did it to yourself."  
  
He gasped, placing a hand over his chest with in a mock-hurt fashion. "Lucy! I thought you loved me!"  
  
She sighed and reached out for another egg roll, turning toward the door once a series of knocks came. "It's open!"  
  
Ezio whistled, munching on one of the ragoons. "See that? We get the star treatment."  
  
Lucy shot him a look as the door opened and Rebecca came in ranting about how horrible the traffic was and, "There better be some pork left!"  
  
Desmond leaned over the table, a hand on the table to keep his balance as he did so, and waved to the couple. "It's still full. Better get your fill before Ezio gets to it." He hissed once Ezio stomped on his foot, jerking his head toward him with a sneer. "Kick me again and see what happens."  
  
Ezio blinked owlishly and looked exactly like the poster boy of innocence. "Why, I would _never_."  
  
Shaun entered the kitchen with Rebecca at his side, sighing the second she rushed over to grab a plate and snatched up the pork rice container. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled a chair out to sit. Lucy turned to face him, concern etched onto her features once Shaun's shoulders slumped. The absence of hassling Desmond didn't go unnoticed and she cast Rebecca a look.  
  
Rebecca simply shook her head and mouthed, "School." She sat down on Shaun's lap, the center of the plate filled with the rice and two egg rolls nestled to the side. Rebecca scooped some of the rice up and ate it silently as Shaun rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Ezio pursed his lips, exchanging a look with Desmond and looking back at the couple a second later. "Should we skip the game tonight?"  
  
"Nah. It's still on." Rebecca lifted a roll to her mouth and bit into it. "The kids're complaining about some of the material not being on their tests. 'dumb notes' and all that."  
  
Shaun huffed, winding his arms around Rebecca's waist as he scowled. "It just shows that they haven't been paying attention. They should know that they shouldn't take the notes I hand out at face value." He took a bite out of the egg roll offered and chewed for a full minute before swallowing. "I'm teaching them an important lesson."  
  
Desmond raised a brow. "What? Not to trust you?"  
  
"Can it, Desmond." Shaun closed his eyes and sighed. "It amazes me how you managed to graduate."  
  
"Hey! I did just fine in high school, thank you very much!"  
  
"Astonishing. Tell me more."  
  
Desmond grit his teeth and considered returning the favor but opted to finish his rice. Lucy rubbed her temple and flexed her jaw before smacking Shaun's arm. "Knock it off. You're fed up with your students, we get it. At least it's not Vidic this time."  
  
Rebecca groaned. "Oh God. Don't get him started, please. I hear about it enough at home."  
  
"Yeah. Don't get him started." Desmond placed his elbows on the table, scrubbing his face with his hands. "As much as I hate the guy, I'm tired of hearing Shaun bitch about him."  
  
Shaun pulled a face. "I do not 'bitch' about him. He's simply -"  
  
Rebecca covered his mouth with her hand and squinted. "Shaun, don't." He stared at her, obviously contemplating his choices then hummed. A smile crossed her lips and Rebecca removed her hand, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good boy."  
  
Someone coughed, "Whipped," and all Hell broke loose.  
  
(Surprisingly, it wasn't Desmond this time.)

* * *

It didn't take long to get the game set up and going. However, it seemed to be taking longer than usual, what with fifty dollars on the line for the winner. It wore on into the night, time ticking away and at eleven, Lucy announced that she was going to head to bed. "And keep it down," is the last thing she said before disappearing into her bedroom. Eventually Desmond forfeited in favor of sleep as well sometime around one thirty in the morning.  
  
Now it was down to Rebecca, Shaun and Ezio.  
  
"Pay up, bitch! You owe me a hundred bucks!" Rebecca cackled, throwing her head back as Shaun grumbled while shuffling through his Monopoly money. There was a few seconds of just paper rubbing against paper until the amount was slapped into Rebecca's outstretched hand. She snickered as she thumbed through it. "Pleasure doing business with you."  
  
Shaun shot her a look as Rebecca rolled the dice. "Enjoy it while you can."  
  
"Because I'll be taking that." Ezio sniggered, watching as she landed on one of his properties. He held out his hand with a smug grin. "That will be a hundred and twenty-five, beautiful."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"You three are _still_ playing?" They froze, heads snapping in the direction of the voice to see Lucy standing there in her pajamas. She yawned, rubbing at her right eye as she peered down at the board. "What the...? _You're still playing?_ It's three in the morning, guys. Can't you save this for later?"  
  
Rebecca puffed out her cheeks. "Never! There's money on the line!"  
  
Lucy dropped her hand and heaved a sigh. "Can you wrap it up, then? I don't need my neighbors complaining about the noise."  
  
Ezio furrowed his brows, more concerned about the noise level now than he had been earlier. Time had run away on them and it was almost dawn. "Ah, of course, Lucy. We'll finish up as fast as we can."  
  
"Thank you. At least someone has some sense."  
  
"Hey!" Rebecca placed a hand over her heart and looked scandalized. "I have some sense!"  
  
"Rebecca, I love you and all, but you're being _too loud_."  
  
Ezio bounced his eyebrows as he grinned. "I'm sure Shaun doesn't mind -"  
  
"Ezio!"

* * *

"You've been messing with that for the past hour."  
  
Ezio blinked, pulling himself back from his trance and glanced over to the door where Christina was standing. Her arms were crossed and a teasing smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Ezio took his hand away from the wristband. The fact that he did it in such an embarrassed manner made it all the more tempting too.  
  
"Ah, yes...well..." He looked down at the carpet, her shoes, his own pair and just about anywhere that wasn't Christina's face. Ezio even tried to avoid looking at his wrist. "It's not as comfortable as I thought it would be."  
  
" _Right_. 'not comfortable.'" She made her way into the room, letting her arms hang at her sides after a minute and moved to sit down in the chair across from Ezio. "I find that hard to believe since you wear that one when you're in a really good mood." Christina crossed her legs, hands folded neatly in her lap as Ezio scowled from being found out.  "So...what happened?"  
  
"Nothing...particularly interesting."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...no." His face scrunched up. "...maybe?"  
  
"'maybe?'"  
  
Ezio pursed his lips and furrowed his brows as he tapped his desk. "It's not that interesting. Besides, I'm in a good mood all the time. Why does it matter?"  
  
Christina groaned and raised a hand to rub her temple. " _Oh my God_ , Ezio." She grumbled for a minute or two before squinting. "You look like you're in _love_. Who did you meet?" She gasped, not even waiting for Ezio to answer as she covered her mouth. "You met your soulmate, didn't you? No wonder you're so over the moon! Tell me, what are they like? Are they nice? Do they like eating at fancy restaurants?" She lowered her hand and a mischievous smile played across her lips. "Where are they on the hotness sca-"  
  
"Christina! I didn't meet _anyone_!"  
  
Her smile fell a fraction before she sighed and leaned back in the chair. "All right. But that still doesn't explain why you look so...happy. Happier than usual, at least."  
  
"Not that it matters, but I might have..." Ezio pursed his lips as he looked at his wristband, lightly tugging at it between pinched fingers. "Come into close proximity of my soulmate last week."  
  
"So you did meet your soulmate."  
  
"No. Not officially. It isn't that big of a deal, Christina, and don't tell anyone. The last thing I need is Federico telling me how I should 'woo' them."  
  
"Ah, yes. Your brother is rather...unorthodox." She drummed her fingers together before raising a brow as she regarded Ezio. "Not like you're any better."  
  
He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "I flirt with you once and you never let me live down just how _bad_ it was. I'm starting to feel sorry for your 'destined.'"  
  
"Of course I'm not." Christina laughed as she readjusted her sleeves. "However, I'm sure my soulmate will have some tact."  
  
"Hey -"  
  
"Even if they might be lacking in certain areas."  
  
"Like the first thing they'll say to you?"  
  
Christina paused for a moment, her playful demeanor melting away as she ran her fingers over her side. "...it could have been worse. At least it isn't a double entendre like yours."  
  
"Yes." Ezio closed his eyes as he rested his hand over his wrist and squeezed lightly. "It could have." He opened his eyes a moment later and returned his attention to the papers settled at the corner of his desk. "Now, was there something you wanted before you decided to interrogate me?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." she started but trailed off, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off her skirt. "Actually, I was wondering if you were free this weekend. I was planning on going to a festival with Rosa but she cancelled this morning. Said work was piling up and that she had to replace her car battery. So she can't go splurging for a while."  
  
He furrowed his brows as he slowly ran his thumb over his wristband. "I wasn't exactly expecting an invitation to go shopping."  
  
Christina rolled her eyes and huffed. "Excuse me for not living up to your expectations, _sir_."  
  
"Never said it was a bad thing." Ezio's face softened, a smile gracing his features as he turned to face her. "I accept your invitation, Miss Vespucci." He even had the gall to add in an accent as he continued. "When should I pick you up from your humble abode?"  
  
She flicked her wrist with a grimace. "Ugh. Don't use that horrible British accent on me. Shaun's ears would _bleed_ if he heard you." Christina got up from the chair and tapped his desk for a total of three times before she spoke again. "Pick me up around twelve. It will give us enough time to look around and leave before traffic gets bad."  
  
He rose his hand in a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be there at twelve o'clock sharp."  
  
"Good. Don't be late." With that, she picked up the documents lingering on the corner of Ezio's desk left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dilemma I have right now with this story is that on one hand, I'd like to get to the good bits of it. On the other, I'd like to build this world a little more and show you how the relationships all work out. There's an order in how things are going to happen, so I'm trying to rein rushing things back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come...
> 
> After being about halfway through this chapter, I eventually decided to just have the meeting happen because there was no better place for it than an open art festival. Or, at least, that's what I think they're called. They have them near my grandparents and people basically just pitch up tents to sell stuff to the people wandering around outside in the park. So, yeah...no better place than the present, right?
> 
> Also, I don't know too much about construction work. So I'm mostly winging it the best I can and hopefully am not being offensive in any shape or form. Alongside any other jobs that may be mentioned (ex. Connor working at the animal shelter) since this does have the Slice of Life tag and work _is_ part of one's life.

Altaïr blew a huff of air out the side of his mouth as he pulled his hard hat off the top of his head. He rose his other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow as he glanced back toward the worksite and despite how chaotic and noisy it was, they were making good progress on the clinic someone commissioned. Which, while it was all and good, was a little daunting since they'll have to lay the brick work and work on the inside at the same time.  
  
Perhaps not too daunting, but sometimes a client wanted them to work on two things at once. Although they may think that will get the work done faster, but, in reality, it slows everything substantially.  
  
He turned away and toward his car, signalling to his boss that he was going to take his break as he passed. Getting the affirmative, Altaïr placed his hard hat back on his head and fished around for his keys. After a moment, he pulled them out and opened his back door to grab the lunchbox inside. He shut the door, hopped onto the trunk, unzipped the bag and reached inside for a bag of chips.  
  
Altaïr popped open the bag and ate with the worksite's activity as background noise. He kept his eyes forward, looking out at the city as he chewed.  
  
It wasn't a bad place to put a clinic, when he thought about it. Right next to all these places that could have potential accidents and a couple bars nearby as well. _Wouldn't be too far to walk if something went wrong._  
  
Altaïr snorted at the thought and took his water out of the lunchbox to unscrew the cap. He tipped his head back and swallowed a couple mouthfuls before screwing the cap back on. His hold on the bottle tightened slightly as a gust of air blew over the back his neck and he barely suppressed a shudder. Altaïr looked up toward the sky, wondering for the briefest of moments if the weather was going to take a turn for the worse.  
  
However, it didn't seem like it was going to.  
  
The sky was cloudless and as blue as it could be. Peaceful, harmless.  
  
He shook his head and went about finishing his lunch. 

* * *

Connor readjusted his hold on the bag of cat food in his arms, plastic bags rustling around his arms as he did such. He pursed his lips as he pressed his shoulder against the wall to keep his balance as he rose his knee to push the bag up. Once he was sure he wouldn't drop it anytime soon, Connor continued on toward his door in the apartment complex. Not once has he had a time when he wasn't thankful for being on the second floor instead of the third or fourth.  
  
Especially with a ten pound bag full of cat food being carried with his own bare hands.  
  
If he had to be honest with himself though, he's regretting not grabbing the five pound instead.  
  
"So...you and Christina...?"  
  
"So...you and that girl at your work? What was her name?"  
  
Connor sighed as he ambled past his neighbors (or neighbor's friends, he didn't know everyone on his floor), making sure to keep a wide breadth in case one of them threw their weight to the side. He kept his attention on the bag in his arms, zeroing in on the fact he was almost home. Just a few more steps.  
  
"Oh, right!" A snap of fingers. "Jennifer! How are things with _Jennifer_?"  
  
A tisk. "You're avoiding the subject."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, you are. And seriously -" There was an abrupt halt in the man's response and, if Connor had been paying closer attention, it seemed to have turned into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Are you all right? You seem a little...pale."  
  
"D...do I?"  
  
Connor propped himself up against the wall again and dug into his pocket for his keys, furrowing his brows and holding the bag closer to his chest. He took slow, deep, meditative breaths to keep him from straining his muscles too much. Once he curled his fingers around his keys, he let out a soft exhale of relief before unlocking his door. Shoving them back into his pocket, Connor grabbed the doorknob and twisted his wrist to push open the door. He stepped inside not too long after, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, and set the bag down before he shut the door.  
  
It wasn't until Connor set his other bags on the table that he noticed a tingling sensation in the back of his skull. Reaching up, he scratched at it a few times and furrowed his brows once he realized it wasn't going away. Instead of going away like a normal itch would, it was receeding. Slowly.  
  
His eyes widened and he turned to look at the door.  
  
That couldn't be possible, he reasoned. His soulmate? In the same apartment complex? Even though the signs, the tingling, the urge to head back out, pointed at it being exactly that. It wasn't possible.  
  
Connor had lived here for the past four years and not once had he run into the person who's words were etched into his skin. At least, not on this floor or the first.  
  
He could only imagine the teasing he'd go through if he told his mother he may have run into his destined. Perhaps after she yelled at him for not going after them, of course. She would tell him he was ridiculous for at least not introducing himself, even if the person he spoke to or assumed was _wasn't_ his soulmate. It was only polite, after all.  
  
Instead of doing just that, he turned back around and began unpacking the bags with a huff.  
  
What his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Desmond blinked a few times as he pinched and massaged the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a few times as Ezio placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ezio pressed his thumb into the knob of Desmond's spine and rubbed as he ran his eyes over his friend's face.  
  
He hadn't been lying when he told Desmond he looked a little pale. Not a sickly pale, just the kind when you realize something that could potentially be terrifying in the long run.  
  
"Desmond, are you all right? Do you want to go back to lie down?" Ezio held his other hand to Desmond's chest, hovering in case Desmond's legs gave out on him and he toppled over. "I don't think Lucy would mind. Come on, let's go back inside."  
  
Desmond held a hand up and shook his head. "No. No, I'm good." He lowered his hand from his face and nudged Ezio's hand away from his chest. "I just...I think I might've drank too much last night."  
  
Ezio rose a brow. "And it's just hitting you now?"  
  
"Alchohol works in mysterious ways, man. Don't question it." He waved his hand in a dismissive fashion before standing up straight. "'sides, I'm not done with my interrogation." Desmond gave Ezio a look akin to a panther that was closing in on its prey. "What are you and the fair Christina going to be doing this weekend? Are you goin' on a _date_?"  
  
Ezio heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes and silently questioned just why he puts up with his friends sometimes. He shook his head as he opened his eyes and socked Desmond in the shoulder. "No. A 'shopping trip date,' more like. Christina wanted to go to the art festival this year." He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Desmond's smug look deflating. "I'm Rosa's replacement, you idiot."  
  
"Aaaw..." Desmond slumped his shoulders and lolled his head to the side. "That's not gossip worthy at all! How am I supposed to tease you if you don't give me anything to work with?"  
  
"Maybe that's why I _don't_. Did you ever think about that?"  
  
Desmond flicked his wrist and they continued on down the hall. "That's no fun. You know that Federico has money on you two going out eventually, right? There's a betting pool or something going on because of it."  
  
Ezio shot him a quizzical look and soon it became alarmed as Ezio's eyes widened. "What? No. Why would he - I mean, we're just coworkers! And friends! _There's no way we would ever date! Especially not after she made it clear that -_ "  
  
"Ezio! English!"  
  
However, instead of doing as Desmond asked, Ezio dug in his pocket for his cell phone as he carried on. He practically stabbed the button on the side when he booted it up.  " _Federico, I swear to God!_ "

* * *

"Thank you for coming along." Malik mumbled as he munched on a corndog he got from a nearby vendor. "I wouldn't have asked if Connor had been free or if Kadar hadn't brought his girlfriend with him."  
  
Altaïr huffed a laugh as he took a sip of his soda. "You sound like a jealous ex-wife." He grunted at the jab to his ribs and shot Malik a glare before turning his attention back to Kadar and Emmanuelle, watching as they ducked into a stall with excited gestures to the merchandise. "I get that you're worried about them 'going too fast' and what have you, but calm down, Malik. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm at this rate. Just enjoy yourself today and forget about work for a while."  
  
Malik took another bite and chewed for a moment. "Easy for you to say." He peered over into a tent to see if there was anything worth taking his time to stop and look at. Seeing nothing of the sort, Malik turned his focus to Altaïr. "They act like they're already married and they've only been together for a couple months. Not saying that I'm not happy for them, because I am. I'm just..."  
  
"Worried. I get it, Malik. Really, I do." Altaïr fit the straw between his lips and gnawed on it absentmindedly. "Kadar is a good kid and you're just trying to look after him. It's understandable." He released the straw and the side of his mouth twitched into a barely there smirk. "Even if you do act like an overbearing dad sometimes."  
  
"Shut up or I will throw you into the pond."  
  
Altaïr paused and looked down at his shirt with a grimace. "But I'm wearing my favorite Batman shirt." He pinched the fabric between his fingers and tugged at it while regarding Malik. "You know, the one _Connor_ got for me last year."  
  
Malik waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "That would be the only reason I don't throw you in now." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "And you can't use that as an excuse every time, asshole."  
  
"You're right. I can't. But I won't stop as long as you have a soft spot for Connor."  
  
"Heavens. What would he think if he knew you use him as a scapegoat?"  
  
Altaïr hummed as he released his hold on his shirt. "He'd probably tell me to stop. Then Kadar would ask how the adoption process is going for the kitten." He cocked his head as if he was thinking about something and Malik rose a brow as encouragement to continue. "It's going well. At least, that's what he told me yesterday. Apparently they want to hold off putting the cat in a crate until her cast is taken off."  
  
"That sounds more like Connor than the shelter."  
  
"Probably." He popped the straw back into his mouth for a moment. "I think it's good though. Connor's good with animals and he could use a little fuzzball to come home to."  
  
Malik snorted. "Look at you sounding so sentimental."  
  
Altaïr shrugged and took a couple gulps before something caught his attention. He turned his head to get a better look before excusing himself and making his way over to the tent. The closer he got, the more he could see and Altaïr was glad that Malik had decided to come with him instead of staying back with Kadar and Emmanuelle. Not because he wanted to pry Malik away from his brother, but because Malik was the type to give his honest opinion about things. (Mostly without a filter unless Kadar was involved.)  
  
Malik stepped up beside him and looked up at the art piece. It had an abundance of shapes in it that seemed to be intersecting and morphing into one another. "This is weird." Malik turned to look elsewhere and pressed his lips into a firm line. "If you get that for your house, I'm never coming over again. Ever. You'll be dead to me."  
  
Altaïr scoffed. "Thanks, Malik."  
  
He went a little further into the tent, taking the occasional sip of his soda as he did so and let his eyes roam over the artwork that was on display. There was some woodwork next door and what seemed to be face painting beside that. Or it seemed that way, what with the flock of children clamouring to get closer. Chattering over one another and, "Me next! Me next!" while flustered parents were trying to rally in their children.  
  
It briefly made Altaïr wonder if Maria was planning on having kids. Though, as amusing as the thought was, he quickly brushed it off and turned his attention back to what looked to be an oil painting of the sea. However, if he had to be honest, it didn't seem to be in the best condition. Probably withstood being in the sun for so many years and slowly began to lose its color.  
  
Altaïr didn't even realize someone had walked up beside him until he heard, "I'm not particularly fond of this either."  
  
He parted his lips as he turned to respond, about to make a comment on how the owner should have just kept the painting in storage or something until he saw exactly who was standing next to him. The first thing Altaïr noticed was that the man was definitely not Malik or someone else he knew. Granted that it should have been obvious by his voice alone, but Altaïr chose not to dwell on that. However, he was glad to have someone agreeing and voicing their opinion that the ocean painting just had to go.  
  
But everything came to a grinding halt when his brain finally caught up with what the man had _said_. To _him_.  
  
Those were his words. The ones scrawled across his inner right forearm.  
  
The man's smile waned a bit once he noticed the lack of response and he started to look worried. Almost as if convinced he'd offended the owner of said painting. Even if that was far from the truth but -  
  
But how did he not notice ' _the pull_ ' making its presence known until just _now_?  
  
_Oh God..._ Altaïr's eyes widened at the realization.  
  
Malik had just started making his way back to Altaïr after browsing the woodwork next door. Upon entering the tent, he started to inquire they head back to Kadar and Emmanuelle but stopped once he saw that Altaïr wasn't alone. Although, his concern grew once he noticed how tense Altaïr had become and how he couldn't seem to stop staring at the man next to him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." the man offered, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "It's a really lovely painting. I didn't mean to offend you or sway your decision on buying it if you haven't."  
  
"Oh God, no." slipped from Altair's mouth before he could stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks. The words that are on - *blares horn* (Though I'm sure it's obvious who's words they were.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off of where we left off in the last chapter...
> 
> (There's also an appearance of mama bear!Malik in this chapter.)

If Ezio had to be honest, he hadn't expected to run into his soulmate again. Especially not at a festival where thousands of people were wandering around in clusters and waves. It would be too difficult to find someone in here, even with the pull urging one in a specific direction.  
  
Though it seemed as if fate had other plans in store, as Ezio had felt a niggling sensation just as he was nearing a tent selling woodwork with Christina. He looked around this time, unlike when he'd been with Desmond in the street, and tried to see if he'd be led one way or another. Christina, having noticed his sudden attentiveness, told him she'd be looking at the work that the vendor was selling and to call for her if he chose to leave the area.  
  
Which then led to Ezio walking up to and stopping beside a man staring at an oil painting. Granted, Ezio knew an artist that could do a better job than this person had, but to each their own. He almost walked away, nearly, but he cast a glance to see if the man had even noticed his presence. Especially once Ezio realized the tug at the back of his mind was stronger than it was before as Ezio stood next to him. Though, instead of being annoyed, the man seemed more focused on drinking his soda and staring at the painting with a look of disdain. As if the discoloration put him off and that he hated what he was looking at but couldn't look away.  
  
It was something Ezio could understand since he's had moments like those himself. Although, he didn't know just what caused him to speak to the stranger and definitely didn't understand why he chose to say, "I'm not particularly fond of this either," instead of something less pretentious.  
  
Though, at the very least, it got the man's attention. Not only that but when he looked at Ezio, it was as if time had slowed for a few seconds.  
  
Never in his life has he ever seen eyes a natural shade of yellow before. It didn't really matter if the man told him to step off because Ezio felt like he wanted to stay there for a moment longer, just to ingrain the sight and color into his mind. The color was almost akin to that of amber and warmed honey. Raw and beautiful. _Gorgeous_ , even. Hell, he was sure even Claudia wouldn't be able to look away without some assistance.  
  
However, once Ezio refocused his attention back on the stranger, he noticed that he hasn't said anything.  
  
Not a single word had been uttered since Ezio opened his mouth and he's now starting to regret it. With that, the smile he had began to fade into worry, unsure if it's just his presence that's the problem or if it was what he said.  
  
It's not until those golden eyes widen that Ezio decides that it was definitely what he said.  
  
He hesitates to say more though, just in case it causes more discomfort and makes him wish he could start the day over. In fact, Ezio almost considers bailing without another word when another person enters the tent and calls, "Altaïr, I think it's time we went back to -" before stopping abruptly. And that has Ezio realize they're still staring at each other and he hopes that Altaïr will forgive him if he apologizes. To brush this under the rug and then pretend it never happened once they part ways.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." He offers up what he hopes is an apologetic smile as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's a really lovely painting. I didn't mean to offend you or sway your decision on buying it if you haven't."  
  
That's when Altaïr finally speaks, but when he does, all he says is, "Oh God, no."  
  
The second those words slipped past the man's lips was the moment Ezio felt as if the world was both flourishing yet crashing down all at once. They were his words, yes, but while he was growing up he'd _hoped_ and _prayed_ that maybe they'd been a response to a terrible joke he'd made. Exasperated or happy. Nothing like this.  
  
Instead they were uttered in what seemed like dawning horror. As if Altaïr was, dare he say it, _horrified_ that his soulmate was a man.  
  
Which Ezio couldn't bring himself to understand just why he would react as such. Granted, soulmates didn't have to be romantic or sexual in nature if neither party is interested. That would be absolutely despicable if someone were to force such a thing. Besides, despite the fact that Ezio could admit he found Altaïr attractive, he would settle for being friends and strictly platonic if that's what Altaïr wanted. _If_ Altaïr chose to speak with him again after this.  
  
However, it didn't seem like luck was on Ezio's side after the revelation. Especially not when Altaïr's friend made himself a physical barrier between them once he realized that Altaïr fell into a state of shock. This, alongside other factors, made any further communication difficult and Ezio couldn't lay an offer to get a cup of coffee later because of it.  
  
"Who are you and why are you bothering him?" the man demanded.  
  
_Bothering him?_ Ezio's eyes widened at the notion and glanced between the two men. He most certainly hoped he wasn't. Ezio always thought about getting off on the right foot with his destined when they finally crossed paths but, if what Altaïr's friend said was true, then maybe it would be best to brush it under the rug.  
  
"I..." He paused and furrowed his brows before he cleared his throat. "My name is Ezio. I was...just making a comment on this painting." He gestured to the piece and pursed his lips. "Your friend looked like it had personally offended him. So I thought that maybe we had the same opinion." Ezio cocked his head, about to apologize once again but the man stepped into his field of view.  
  
"If you expect me to believe that, you're sorely mistaken." He crossed his arms and Ezio got the distinct impression that the man was trying to intimidate him. Which, given the hostility, wasn't entirely impossible and it was working. "You're harassing him -"  
  
Ezio's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head adamantly. "'H-harassing?' No. I wouldn't -"  
  
" - and I will not stand for it!"  
  
"Malik, stop." Altaïr grabbed hold of his friend's shoulder at this point, seeming to have finally knocked himself out of his stupor. He pulled him back just enough to have the man turn just enough to look at Altaïr. "It's fine. I was just surprised because I didn't see him." He jerked his chin toward the painting. "I was too busy questioning the vendor's choice on selling this since it looked so worn out."  
  
Malik scowled and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is that so?"  
  
Altaïr nodded and Ezio felt immensely grateful that he'd stood up for him although they didn't even know each other. Though there was a slight shift in Altaïr's face and he flicked his gaze to Ezio briefly before turning back to Malik.  
  
"Yes." Altaïr removed his hand and waved it dismissively. "You can stand down now. My virtue is still intact."  
  
Ezio blanched while Malik snorted. "As if I was worried about that." Malik cast a glance toward Ezio and visibly relaxed. "I suppose I owe you an apology."  
  
"Ah, um, no. It's fine." Ezio slid his hands into his pockets and offered a small smile. "You were just looking out for your friend. I can understand that."  
  
Malik eyed him for a moment before he turned his focus back to Altaïr. "I don't see anything else that's worth looking at. We should head back to Kadar and Emmanuelle before we lose them in the crowd for God knows how long."  
  
Altaïr huffed a laugh. "You're just letting your mind run away with you. Do you really think they'll get into trouble at a festival?" He rolled his eyes when he saw Malik's narrow. "Really? You _really_ think they'll get in trouble?"  
  
"The fact that you don't astonishes me." Malik frowned before motioning for Altaïr to follow as he began to leave the tent. "After all, I thought _you_ got in trouble. So of course I'd worry."  
  
Ezio watched Malik exit the tent and blinked once Altaïr started to follow. Sucking in a breath upon realizing this might be his only chance, Ezio reached out and grabbed hold of Altaïr's arm while uttering a, "Wait!" as he did such. The brush of his fingers over bare skin, however, sent a jolt through his nerves. Almost like embers waiting to be kindled to to restart a fire.  
  
With one look at Altaïr's face once he moved to get closer, Ezio could see he wasn't the only one to feel it. Though it was concerning how Altaïr's breath seemed to grow heavy and he twisted around to quickly (frantically) push Ezio's hand off his arm. His _right arm_.  
  
Ezio furrowed his brows, wondering just why Altaïr acted like Ezio had just burned him. Then he looked down on his outstretched hand and realized he'd grabbed Altaïr with his left hand. Which, in turn, touched Altaïr's right arm. Although, he couldn't figure why that warranted the haste unless...  
  
_Oh._  
  
Ezio immediately started to sputter out a half-assed apology because just how do you apologize for _touching someone's soulmark_ without permission? Even if it was an accident or even if they were _your soulmate_. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"  
  
"No. That's...I didn't -" Altaïr stopped as he placed his hand near his words since he was still holding his soda and tucked his arm in while trying to calm his racing pulse. "I didn't expect it. Just..."  
  
"'Don't do it again?'" He tried to quell the uneasiness when Altaïr stiffly nodded. This was not going the way he'd hoped and he was a stone's throw away from hightailing it back to Christina. "I really didn't mean to. If I saw them, I never would have. Not without asking first, that is."  
  
Altaïr glanced down at Ezio's left hand and noticed the wristband. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, but he'd never expected a touch to his soulmark to feel like waves of _safe, loved, home_ crashing over him. He slowly took his hand away his arm and bit the inside of his cheek as he looked back up to Ezio's face. "It's fine." Altaïr furrowed his brows after a moment of silence. "What did you want?"  
  
Ezio hummed for a manner of a few seconds before his face lit up. "Oh! Right!" He snapped his fingers and smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to be sticking around for a while."  
  
 Altaïr rose a brow. "I live here."  
  
_Even better._  
  
"That's great. But what I really wanted to ask was if you'd like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" Ezio watched as Altaïr's eyes widened a smidge and rose a hand to placate him. "Not like a date or anything, I swear. I just...I've waited so long to finally meet you and I would like to have a chance to get to know you. Maybe even become friends, if you're willing."  
  
Altaïr mulled over Ezio's words for a moment before he figured there would be no harm. After all, it would only be fair to give Ezio a chance. It wasn't like he'd be asking for something Altaïr can't or won't ever give. "I guess, but not this weekend."  
  
"Of course. I understand." Ezio fumbled into his pocket for his phone and pulled it out just as Altaïr did the same. "You don't mind if I text you, do you? To set up a day and time."  
  
Altaïr shook his head and took a breath before giving Ezio his number. He also spelled his name once asked, even if Ezio seemed to be flustered about doing such. Though it was the exact same way once Ezio recited both of his, but with less embarrassment on Altaïr's end. Though it didn't help that _safelovedhome_ was still coursing through their senses and seemed to get stronger with how close they were to each other.  
  
"I should probably let you catch up to your friend now." Ezio smiled as he pocketed his phone and took a step back, creating a respectable distance between them least Malik come back in search of Altaïr. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just..."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze when Altaïr looked up from his phone.  
  
"It's fine." Altaïr glanced over to the mass of people surrounding the area and offered up a wave of his hand. "Soulmate business. I get it. Well..." He bit the corner of his lip and turned toward the entrance of the tent. "I get it now."  
  
"Yeah." Ezio scratched at his cheek and lifted his head with a lazy grin. "'Soulmate business.'"  
  
Altaïr hummed and tossed, "I guess I'll see you around," over his shoulder before leaving the tent to fade into the crowd.  
  
Exiting the tent not too long after, Ezio slipped into the one beside it and stood beside Christina as she looked over a small sculpture of a bear. She squinted and turned it over in her hands with a contemplative hum. After a moment, Christina shifted her focus to Ezio and rose a brow.  
  
"So where did you disappear to?"  
  
He motioned to the tent next door. "Just over there. Are you getting that for your dad?"  
  
Christina looked at the bear again before she shook her head and put it back down. "No. But I saw something Petruccio might like." She smiled and nudged Ezio to get him to side-step toward a bird statue. "Look at it. Isn't it cute?"  
  
Ezio lolled his head from side to side and scrunched up his nose as if he was unsure. Even though he knew that Petruccio would love it to pieces. Probably more so if he could put it next to his collection of bird feathers.  
  
Christina smacked Ezio's arm with a huff. "Oh, stop that! You know he'd like it!"  
  
"I know but that doesn't mean I have to admit it."  
  
"You are such a -" She trailed off, eyes drifting down to where Ezio was absentmindedly fiddling with his wrist brace. "Wait a minute. When you left, did you -"  
  
Ezio's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away from his wrist. "I...I don't want to talk about it right now." He picked the statue up and turned it to look at the price tag at the bottom. "Oh, wow. This is pretty cheap. I think I'll get it for him. You were right, it is nice and he'll love it." He shot her a look. "Maybe I'll tell him it was from you instead."  
  
Christina ran her eyes over Ezio's face, trying to get a read on how he's actually feeling but only ended up relenting. She followed him to the vendor and stared at his back as he paid for the carving. Ezio didn't seem upset, which was good, but he didn't seem as over the moon as he had when she'd talked to him just a few days ago.  
  
In fact, if she didn't know any better, Christina would say he looked nervous but was trying to hide it behind a smile.  
  
"Maybe I'll get Claudia something too." Ezio hefted the bag that held his purchase onto his arm. "I think I saw some cat charms at one of the tents back the way we came. Think we can go back?"  
  
"Sure. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Maria hefted the laundry basket with a huff as she made her way into the living room. A short, calm breeze blew in through the open window and the activity outside was decent background noise. Normal and consistent. It was enough to make her smile as she set the basket down on the coffee table and lifted a shirt out of the pile to fold.  
  
She hummed to herself as she continued folding and separating her clothes. Maria smoothed out a wrinkle in a skirt as she placed a pair of socks next to the ones she'd already set aside. A car honked nearby and just as Maria was about to pick another shirt out of the basket, the doorbell rang. Alongside a series of knocks that were rushed and impatient in nature once she took the time to fold the article of clothing.  
  
With a sigh, Maria made her way to the door and flicked the lock before she opened it. She paused, momentarily, once she saw that her unexpected guest was none other than Altaïr. "Altaïr? What are you doing here?" She ushered him inside before she shut the door. "I thought you went to the art festival with Malik and Kadar."  
  
"I did." Altaïr stepped on the back of his shoe to toe it off and did the same with the other. "We decided to leave early since there wasn't much else to look at. I mean, Kadar got Emmanuelle a stuffed animal from one of the tents, but that's about it." He moved toward the armchair once he got his shoes off and Maria walked alongside him with an inquisitive hum. "It was nice. You would've liked it."  
  
"Oh, I'll bet." Maria rose a brow as she went back to her task. "That doesn't explain why you're here and why you were trying to break my door down."  
  
"Quit exaggerating." he scoffed. "I didn't try to break your door down."  
  
Maria held onto a pair of socks as she turned toward him and rested a fist on her hip. "Yes, you did. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised you came here instead of heading on back home. I distinctly remember you mentioning a certain project that was taking hours to finish and about - what was it again...?" She paused for a moment then narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Right. How 'damn tired' you were after finishing up your hours."  
  
Altaïr lowered his head and rubbed his knuckles, giving off the impression that he was stalling. Or trying to find the right words to say. "Maria." Altaïr furrowed his brow and bit his lip. "Maria, can..." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to steady himself before he opened them. "Can you...tell me about the link you have with Robert again?"  
  
Maria blinked as she stared at Altaïr like he'd grown a second head. She made a contemplative sound as she turned and folded the socks over absentmindedly. "Why do you want to know? I thought you weren't interested in that. I mean," Maria flicked her wrist, the socks snapping along for the ride, "aside from the fact it has to do with Robert."  
  
The resulting silence was expected but the look on Altaïr's face when she cast a glance toward his prone form was not. In fact, it was worrisome and he was running his fingers over his inner forearm. Right over his words in a slow, deliberate manner.  
  
Maria set the socks aside and moved to sit down beside Altaïr. She reached over to grab his wrist, careful to not brush her fingers along his mark, to still his movement. "Altaïr, did something happen?" Maria squeezed her hand, curiosity but mostly concern etched onto her features.  
  
He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and turned his head to look her in the eye. "I met my soulmate."  
  
Maria's eyes widened before a smile broke out across her face, both delighted and ecstatic for this revelation. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" She released Altaïr's hand to smack his shoulder. "It's about time too. I was starting to wonder when I'd finally get the opportunity to give you shit about it." Maria chuckled but slowly let it die off once she realized Altaïr wasn't joining in. "...Altaïr?"  
  
His gaze fell back to his soulmark and he placed his hand over his words. "Your 'link,' Maria. What is it?"  
  
She furrowed her brow before reclining back against the couch. "You know there's a variety of links, Altaïr. Nothing, as you've yet to meet your destined. Platonic, where you only feel content with your soulmate. Romantic -"  
  
"Where you feel safe. Loved. At home." His voice started to shake and he dug his nails into his skin. "But that's not all, is it?"  
  
"Well, that depends on how your soulmate feels about you and vice versa." Maria rose a hand and ticked the facts off on her fingers. "Platonic can just be contentment or it can be love and playful. It can also be safety, love and home but that's more romantic than anything. Though romantic can also be calm, peaceful and loving. Love is simply _there_. Alongside understanding. Unless your bond is forged through hate or if you had a serious falling out." She rose a brow as Altaïr's posture stiffened. "However, a romantic link can be felt even without touching their mark. It's...kind of special, in a sense."  
  
"And that's what you and Robert have."  
  
"Yes. So do you, if your face is anything to go by."  
  
Altaïr ducked his head and huffed a bitter laugh. "He _touched my words_ , Maria. I wasn't expecting to have this...'overflow,' I guess." He waved his hand. "Of emotions, I mean. Like I was being welcomed home and that I would get a bite of mom's cinnamon rolls that she used to make on Christmas morning." Altaïr shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "It was so different from the time my aunt accidentally touched them. It was..."  
  
_Vile, disgusting, nauseating. A violation._  
  
"Bad."  
  
Maria frowned and placed her hand on Altaïr's shoulder. "They weren't meant to be touched by someone who isn't yours." She shrugged and gestured to the window. "I mean, imagine if that didn't happen. Just think of how easily someone could fake being someone else's soulmate! They'd be miserable!"  
  
"Yeah." Altaïr bit the corner of his lip and nodded as he lifted his head. "I think I'm just in shock. I wasn't exactly prepared to meet them."  
  
"I don't think anyone is." Maria pushed to stand, using Altaïr's shoulder as leverage and turned to face him. "Just tell me you didn't scare him off or go all 'asshole mode' on him. Because I swear to God, Altaïr, I will wallop you."  
  
Altaïr shook his head and tossed a smirk her way. "Just because I did it to your soulmate doesn't mean I'll do it to mine. Besides, Robert deserved it."  
  
She rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible."  
  
"You love it." He brushed his hands against one another and lowered his gaze. "...thank you, Maria."  
  
"Don't mention it."

* * *

Rebecca slammed her hands down on the table with an exasperated, "I swear to God!" She paused the video she had pulled up and refreshed the page with a glare.  
  
Desmond looked up from his phone and twisted around in his seat to see just what was making Rebecca's patience fly out the window. Especially when she made a high pitched frustrated sound in the back of her throat and ripped the headphones off her ears to have them rest around her neck. He pivoted his head just enough to see that Rebecca had a video of one of her favorite YouTubers up but had the ad paused so she could refresh the page once more.  
  
"Oh, _come on_!" She threw her arm up in the air once it popped up again. "I don't even smoke, you assholes!" Rebecca reached for her water and unscrewed the cap with a few sharp twists of her wrist. She even went so far as to drink like she had a vendetta against the poor bottle.  
  
Desmond turned back in his seat with a sigh and returned his focus to his phone.  
  
Lucy entered the room with a fleece blanket tucked under her arm and ventured past to plop herself down on the loveseat. She snatched up the remote on her way and turned the TV on once she was settled. "Are you getting those 'The Real Cost' ads?" Lucy called, flipping through the channels absentmindedly.  
  
Rebecca groaned as she lowered her water bottle and screwed the cap back on. "Yes!"  
  
"Yeah. I don't blame you. I had to refresh one of my videos about seven times to get it to go away."  
  
"They're so annoying. Like, seriously, get that nasty shit off my screen." Rebecca set the bottle down and reached up to remove her headphones entirely. "I mean, if a kid or teenager is smoking then apparently their parents or school didn't do their job. Besides, it's their choice if they want to smoke. They know the risks, so why should they bother trying to write 'horror stories' or whatever?"  
  
"Someone's gotta start out as a CGI person somehow." Desmond tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, yeah, but some of us would like to _eat_ or _drink_ in peace while watching videos."  
  
"Wow, Becca. I can taste your salt from all the way over there. Do you want to tone it down a little?"  
  
"Don't make me come over there." Rebecca pushed her chair back from the table and stood with an irritated huff. "Actually, no, wait. I can just kick you out since this is my house."  
  
Desmond made an unhappy sound as he slouched in his seat and kicked a foot out. "Please don't. Ezio's been insufferable for the past few days." He shrugged a shoulder once Lucy gave him a look and stuffed his cell into his hoodie's pocket. "I mean...it's not like he's hounding me to do something or whatever. He's just...I dunno, 'pinning?' He's been looking at his phone like he's waiting for something or like he's trying to decide what to do. It wasn't bad to begin with but now I'm a little concerned. And annoyed."  
  
Lucy hummed and took a moment to mute the TV before turning her full attention to Desmond. "Really? Did he tell you why?"  
  
"Nope." He made sure to pop the 'p' and gave himself a mental pat on the back until he noticed the bland look Lucy was giving him. Desmond waved his hands as if trying to grab the words out of thin air. "I'm serious. He didn't! All I know is that it started sometime after he went out with Christina. Federico's got his money on them hooking up but Ezio already chewed him out for that."  
  
Rebecca propped her elbow on the top of the couch and placed her chin in the palm of her hand. "You didn't tell him about the bet, did you?" She narrowed her eyes once Desmond slowly averted his gaze. "Oh my God. You did, didn't you?"  
  
Desmond whipped his head toward her and scowled. "What's it matter to you, anyway?"  
  
"Because I've got money on that and now I'm going to be out twenty bucks."  
  
He dropped his face into his hands and let out a drawn out groan as he shook his head. "Of course you would." Desmond lowered one of his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Of course_ you would."  
  
Rebecca lowered her hand as she leaned back. "Well, can you blame me?" She moved around the couch and plopped down in a lazy sprawl. "I mean, Ezio does fall in love easily and flirts with practically anyone he finds attractive."  
  
"What?" Desmond turned and shot her a glare. "No, he doesn't."  
  
"She is kind of right." Lucy held up her hand when Desmond twisted around to protest. "No. Calm down. I meant that she's right about him falling in love a little too easily. Remember when he wouldn't stop talking about how 'gorgeous' Hannah was in high school? It took him finding out she wasn't interested to finally let it go."  
  
" _After_ he looked like a kicked puppy for two days. At least he wasn't a dick about it." Rebecca rolled her eyes and poked Desmond's leg with her foot. "So you can't blame Federico since Christina and Ezio get along to the point it almost looks like they're a couple. I was on his side too."  
  
Desmond slumped his shoulders and sighed. "You're a terrible friend. Just letting you know that now."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, well, 'variety is the spice of life.'"  
  
He parted his lips to retort but stopped while his eyes widened. "Now that you brought it up..." Desmond trailed off before he turned to regard Lucy. "Do you remember how he acted before she said anything? I know I wasn't in any of his classes like you were."  
  
Lucy blinked, shifting under the blanket and setting the remote on the arm of the loveseat as she thought it over. "I think he was mostly pinning, you know? Like he had this lovesick look on his face whenever he thought about her." Her eyes widened when she noticed the sudden change on Desmond's face, almost like he got hit with a sack of bricks. "Oh my God. You don't think...?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe? It would make sense."  
  
Rebecca clapped her hands before she started rubbing them together with a cackle. "Oh, this is gonna be good! I'm going to ask him who the lucky lady is when he gets here - Wait. No. I'll ask him now." She held out a hand in Desmond's direction and made the universal 'gimme' gesture. "Desmond, phone."  
  
"What? No! I'm not giving you my phone!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't read anything or text any of your side baes."  
  
Desmond shot her an unimpressed look. "...what the actual fuck, Rebecca?"  
  
"I won't, I swear. Cross my heart."  
  
"That's why you think I won't give you my phone?" Desmond crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. "'cause it's not. You're relentless. You'll tear him apart until he tells you everything. Even if it means telling you what he wears on his days off."  
  
Rebecca lolled her head back as she dropped her hand back in her lap. "You're no fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one annoyed with those Real Cost ads popping up on almost every video. Like, man, let me listen to music and watch things in peace. Also, I've been bouncing around fandoms so I'm sorry if anyone seems so OOC that they're practically space bound.
> 
> Hopefully this was worth the wait...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, before you carry on, please bear in mind that Ezio and Altaïr are just starting their soulmate...'partnership,' I guess? There will be problems and hiccups and, well, general awkwardness all around. Altaïr will have hang ups and Ezio will also have hang ups. That's how beginning relationships work, right...? Especially if you just get tossed someone who's, supposedly, 'perfect' for you but you have no idea who they are, what they do and if you'll even like them. (Keep in mind what Maria said in chapter two.) And also keep in mind that Robert/Maria, Shaun/Rebecca and Kadar/Emmanuelle are _already established_. So they've worked past anything and everything that could be considered 'awkward.' Ezio and Altaïr, however, have not. (Alongside Desmond and Connor, but that will be making an appearance sometime soon if things go as planned...)
> 
>  
> 
> *sweats nervously about this chapter*

Kadar heaved a sigh and slid his bag off his shoulder as he flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the cieling for a moment before he turned to dig into his back pocket for his phone once it began to buzz. Kadar let out a triumphant sound as he pulled it out and checked the caller ID for a few seconds before answering. "Good evening, Malik."  
  
"Good evening, Kadar. How was your day?"  
  
He cast a brief glance toward his bag and nudged it with his foot. "Same as always. The professor was a little tougher on us today but if I had to guess, I'd say someone pulled a prank that went sideways before class. Or her son got suspended again."  
  
Malik hummed and there was a rustle of paper before he spoke. "Is this the professor that has a six year old?"  
  
"Yep. At least there wasn't a pop quiz unlike last time." Kadar stretched out his legs and let out a soft breath as he relaxed once more. "Though...with finals coming up, I probably won't make it to dinner for the next few weeks."  
  
There was a laugh on the other end of the receiver before, "You make it sound like I don't remember just how terrible finals were. Don't worry, I'll be sure to bring you food and make sure you're still alive."  
  
"You handled it better than I did when I had finals in high school!"  
  
"Kadar..." Malik sighed, his voice soft and an exact replica of 'that tone.' "Remember what I told you before you went to school?"  
  
Kadar paused and furrowed his brow. "'Just breathe and do the best you can.'"  
  
"Exactly. Just breathe and don't worry about what anyone else is doing." A brief crackle sounded over the phone before a muttered curse sounded alongside an exhausted sigh. "I just found out that Tony isn't coming in."  
  
Kadar barely held in a resigned grumble. "What's the reason this time?"  
  
"Apparently his mother is in the hospital. _Again_." Malik huffed, irritation clear as day. "That's two times this week and the funny thing about this is that I've met her. She's as healthy as a horse and takes excellent care of herself."  
  
"So you're not coming home?"  
  
"Not in time for dinner, no. Go ahead and eat, Kadar. Don't stay up too late either."  
  
Kadar shook his head with a soft laugh. "I won't. You don't need to remind me, you know."  
  
There was an inquisitive hum before, "Sometimes I wonder."  
  
" _Malik_!" Kadar groaned as he hunched over and buried his face into his hand.  
  
"You know I'm only joking." A moment of a muffled conversation on the other end passed before Malik spoke once more. "I have to go now. I'll see you in the morning and I'll make sure the coffee pot is full when you get up."  
  
"You're an angel." Kadar mumbled.  
  
"I would beg to differ but thank you anyway. Goodnight, Kadar."  
  
Kadar lowered his hand with a small smile as he said, "Goodnight, Malik," before hanging up. He tossed his phone aside to let it land on his bed and reached for his bag to dig out his notebooks. "Well, no time like the present."

* * *

Malik stared across the table and narrowed his eyes slightly at Altaïr. He knew that he'd only told Kadar about Tony calling in at the last minute, which was true, but he'd also neglected to tell Kadar that he'd be meeting with Altaïr as well. Though this hadn't been sprung on him to the point he'd lose the very last tread of his patience. So there was a blessing. However, he knew something was off the second Altaïr opened the door and practically rushed him to get inside.  
  
At least Altaïr had the foresight to supply him with coffee and hand over thai take-out as compensation.  
  
Though Altaïr hadn't uttered a word since his arrival. Not even when he handed Malik a mug and the food before settling down on the opposite end of where Malik was sitting. As if he'd been distracted by something that he'd rather not have drug up into the light. That is, until Altaïr looked him in the eye and said, "I met my soulmate."  
  
Which leads to now.  
  
Malik stared at him for a good minute or two, mug poised near his mouth before he set it back on the table. "You _what_...?"  
  
Altaïr let out a frustrated sound as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not deaf, Malik."  
  
He huffed and pointed the spoon at Altaïr in a reprimanding fashion. "I know that, you moron, but what do you mean by 'you met your soulmate?' As far as I was concerned, Kadar and Maria are the only ones who met theirs." Malik lowered the spoon into the container and reached for his coffee again. "Besides, that's not something you drop on someone in the middle of the night."  
  
Altaïr growled low in his throat before he threw up his hand. "When could I have told you? I was a little busy freaking out over it and by the time I thought I should tell you, you were already loaded with work. Not only that but I didn't want to tell you when Kadar was around."  
  
Malik rose a brow as he took a sip. "And why would that be?"  
  
"Because his link is still relatively new and -"  
  
"'link?' What does that have anything to do with this?" Malik put the cup down and turned his attention toward eating as he watched Altaïr's face twitch. "Links are mostly romantic, aren't they? Platonic is simply -"  
  
 "'Feeling content' and all that other shit. I _know_." Altaïr ducked his head and rubbed his temple. "I'm...new to this whole 'being soulmates' thing, all right? But I know that being able to feel what they felt at the time," He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "isn't platonic."  
  
He barely resisted a snort. Barely. "Are you telling me that yours did the stereotypical 'love at first sight?'"  
  
"I don't know but it's...weird." Altaïr waved his hand and averted his gaze. "I know that if Kadar knew, he'd talk about how amazing it is and make it sound a whole lot better than it actually is."  
  
Malik hummed as he ate a few more mouthfuls but chewed slowly once he decided to pry further. "Okay, I'll bite. Why?"  
  
"It's...invasive. Like I should be feeling the same way when I actually don't." Altaïr bit the inside of his cheek. "Almost like I have to remember that those are someone else's feelings and not my own. It's probably not like Maria or Kadar's since I don't _feel_ anything for them." He paused for a moment then pursed his lips once he realized that it sounded so much worse than it did in his head. "I mean...I don't feel anything romantically."  
  
"So it's 'muted.'"  
  
"...yeah. Like a filter of sorts."  
  
Malik tapped the spoon against the container with a contemplative look. After a moment, he turned his focus back to Altaïr and frowned. "You're probably feeling what Rauf did when he met his."  
  
Altaïr blinked then rose a brow. "You mean his best friend is his soulmate?"  
  
"Yes." He shrugged. "He told me that when they met, Scribonia had been hoping with all her heart that they'd talk. Apparently, even before then, she had a crush on him. Once they finally did, they found out they were destined but Rauf didn't feel that way about her. So her love was 'muted.' He could feel it, but not to the extent that romantic soulmates can." Malik took a long, slow pull from his mug before he put it down with a ' _clunk_.' "Personally, I think it's a manipulative part of the whole 'soulmate business.'"  
  
"You do?" Altaïr uncrossed his arms and leaned in with a barely concealed intrigued look. "This is the first time I've heard you speak so negatively about it. Normally you're just happy to hear Kadar or anyone else talk about it."  
  
"Let's be honest, Altaïr. The last thing you want is to be forced to accept something you either aren't ready for or do not want." He scooped up more onto his spoon and took a bite to give them a momentary reprieve. "Especially when you're putting it in a negative context as well."  
  
"I don't think I want that." Altaïr furrowed his brow and turned to look out the window as he placed a hand over his chest. "Not because I don't like him because I don't even know him. Just..."  
  
"'It's too much to take in'...?"  
  
He curled his hand into a fist and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "To put it simply."  
  
"Altaïr," Malik waited until Altaïr opened his eyes to look at him before he continued, "you told Maria first, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did she give you any advice on what to do?"  
  
Altaïr sighed and dropped his head as he shook it. "I only asked her about her link with Robert." He huffed a laugh and ran his hand through his hair with a fond look once he lifted his head. "She told me she was going to kick my ass if I wasn't nice to him though."  
  
"Of course she did." Malik pushed away from the table to stand and took the mug with him as he went to the coffee machine. He cast a surveying glance toward Altaïr as he filled his cup. "Now, tell me, who's this 'he?'" Malik stopped to watch as Altaïr jerked at the question and resulted in banging his knee against the table with a hiss.

He rose a brow. _Interesting..._

"Is he someone I know?"  
  
Altaïr shot him a glare as he rubbed his knee and grit out, "You've met, if that's what you're asking."  
  
Malik hummed. "So we've met but I don't know him?"  
  
"Yes. Would you like some hot sauce with that?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Don't take that tone with me, Altaïr. You wanted to talk and here I am." Malik set the pot down and turned, leaning against the counter as he cupped his hand around the mug. He flexed his jaw as he mulled over the information he had then took a sip. "So, I was there when you met. The last time we hung out was at the art festival..."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Malik's eyes widened and Altaïr had the sudden thought pass that, perhaps, he should've kept his mouth shut. About basically everything that had happened since he uttered, "I met my soulmate."  
  
"Malik, you don't need to -"  
  
"Are you telling me I threatened your soulmate?!"  
  
Altaïr groaned and pressed his forehead to the table as he closed his eyes. "Yes, Malik. You threatened my soulmate."

* * *

The very next day ended with Altaïr staring at his cell phone's illuminated screen that said he had a new text message. A text message from Ezio, to be precise. Which, given the fact Ezio had asked if he could text him, really shouldn't be all that surprising. If Altaïr had to be honest, it wasn't.  
  
Though the fact it started out like a formal dinner invite was a whole other story. Not to mention that it most definitely read off like Ezio had aborted sending the original until he thought it sounded right. Then again, Altaïr wasn't sure if he should be the one to judge how someone texts.  
  
Especially since Kadar would toss in random emojis and Connor's were as short as they were to the point.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Malik and Maria were the only one's to send full sentences unless Malik was extremely busy. Rauf, well, he sent them whenever he had time. Sporadic as they were.  
  
Altaïr shook his head and returned his attention to the text. It was odd yet overly formal in a way, but was also straight to the point. Simply asking if he'd like to meet up at the cafe called Old Joe's sometime around two on Friday.  
  
He tapped his thumb against the screen for a few beats.  
  
Altaïr didn't mind Old Joe's since it was traditional but also had fancy drinks at an affordable price. It was a good, neutral place to meet up and spend a good chunk of time at. That and he didn't have any plans on the requested Friday aside from going to work.  
  
Besides, Ezio had said he wanted to get to know him. Which was something that Altaïr could understand and he wanted to as well. If anything, they could be friends at some point.  
  
Decision made, he slid his finger over the text box and sent his reply a few seconds later.

* * *

Desmond munched on the fries clasped between his fingers as he watched Ezio's face go from pensive to elated in all of thirty seconds. The smile on his face was bright and it nearly had Desmond convinced that rainbows would fly out of the sky or a passing unicorn's ass. That some sparkles would explode behind Ezio and blind anyone who was dumb enough to look.  
  
He stuffed the last of them into his mouth and chewed. "Bo...bou bwanna bell bwe bo bwat bwus?"  
  
Ezio looked up from his phone with a confused look and made a face once he realized Desmond was talking with his mouth full. "First of all: gross. Second: what?"  
  
Desmond held up his hand before he power-chewed his way through his mouthful and swallowed. He grabbed hold of his soda and gulped a few times. "I said, 'So, you wanna tell me who that is?' 'cause I don't think I've ever seen you so excited over a text message." Desmond sipped his drink once more then scrunched up his nose. "Wait. No. Maybe once when Christina texted you."  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Ezio made sure to coat his voice in the utmost sarcasm he could and turned his focus back to his phone. He typed up his response and immediately jerked away when he saw greasy fingers reach across the table. "Hands off!" Ezio swatted at Desmond's hand on the second attempt. "You know how I feel about that. Next time, I'll stab you with my fork."  
  
Desmond rolled his eyes. "It's called a 'spork,' asshole." He went back to his burger after Ezio leered over his phone. "Fine, fine. Jeez."  
  
"Also, whoever I'm texting is none of your business." Ezio leaned back in his seat and reached for his chocolate shake. He sucked it through the straw as he rose a brow to Desmond's hurt look. Parting from the straw, Ezio shook his shake in his direction. "Don't give me that look. Thanks to you, Rebecca gave me the third degree when I got to the house. You're not off the hook yet. Not by a long shot."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Desmond let go of his burger to throw up his hands and waved them at Ezio. "You've been acting weird since you went out with Christina! You can't blame me for bringing it up to Lucy. Better Rebecca than Federico any day, anyway, right?"  
  
Ezio narrowed his eyes. "That's not the point, Desmond." His phone chimed again but he chose to ignore it. "If you were having such a hard time with how I've been acting lately, you could have just talked to me about it. Now I have to try and avoid being seen by Rebecca _and_ Federico whenever I go out."  
  
"Wait...why?"  
  
"Because, again, thanks to you, Federico most likely started up a new bet." He looked down on his cell and typed up a response. "Probably about whether or not I'm seeing someone now. _I have a better mind than to wring your neck._ "  
  
"Uh...I don't know what you just said, but I'm gonna guess it's not good."  
  
"No. No, it's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...fun fact(?): there was a teacher I had that would pull out pop quizzes if the class kept jumping on their last nerve. Which, really, was **not** fun in the slightest and sucked.
> 
> Also, I'm going to really try to delve into the other ships as this continues. Which will take some working around, but I'll figure it out. If anything...maybe I'll just make little 'interlude chapters' for them.


End file.
